Aladdín, en el ataque de los Marcianos a Arabia
by Ricku
Summary: Aladdin y yasmín, viven tranquilos en Ágrabah. pero unos marcianos procedentes de marte, han ido hacia la tierra. que propósitos tendrán?


Aladdin y Yasmín IN the Attacks of the mars in Arabian Esta historia ocurrió el 4 de Julio de 1203 AC. 

os imagináis que en el tiempo de la antigua Arabia se sintiera la presencia de nueva vida extraterrestre o marciana? pues esto es, de lo que va a tratar esta nueva y apasionante entrega de Aladdin, y su novia, la puta de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. por nada del mundo, deveréis perderos estos 10 capítulos de esta nueva entrega. pues bien¡bamos allá!

Capítulo 1. Ágrabah. una ciudad tranquila, y en paz.

como todos sabemos en la antigua Arabia, existe oculta tras un páramo y cálido desierto, una ciudad llamada Ágrabah. en esa ciudad llamada Ágrabah, existe mucho tiempo atrás, un vonito palacio creado y construido por los esclavos de hammad. pero en ese día tan cálido y tranquilo en Ágrabah, Arriba en el cielo, un henorme y plateado platillo volador, surcó de nuevo el espacio con dirección al Planeta Marte. en todo Ágrabah, recibieron noticia, de aquel extraño fenómeno. Aladdin, estaba diambulando por las calles de la ciudad, buscando algún regalo hermoso para su princesa yasmín. entonces el genio dijo a Aladdin: oye Al, te has enterado de lo del platillo volador? Aladdin dijo al genio¡genio¡no tengo tiempo para juegos¡no quiero saber nada más sobre marcianos! el genio dijo a Aladdin: de acuerdo Al, pero solamente quería decirte que la princesa yasmín, ha presenciado ese extraño fenómeno. nada más que hablar. entonces Aladdin dijo al tendero de joyas: buenos días. el tendero dijo a Aladdin: buenos días. que desea? Aladdin dijo al tendero: quisiera comprar algo de oro para mi querida Yasmín. me puede decir que es lo que tiene así de gran valor? el tendero dijo a Aladdin: de gran valor? ahora mismo no nos queda nada. pero puedo ofrecerte una cosa para que ella se entretenga cosiendo hermosos vestidos para que ella los luzca. aparte de eso con el kit de punto, le regalamos un collar de 24 kilates con unos pendientes del mismo valor a juego. Aladdin dijo al tendero: me puede decir más o menos el precio del kit para coser? el tendero dijo: su precio es de 9.995 dinares. impuestos indirectos, no incluidos. Aladdin dijo al tendero: tome. 10.000 dinares. el tendero dijo a Aladdin: espera un momento, que te sobran 5 dinares. Aladdin dijo al tendero: gracias, y hasta otro día. el tendero dijo a Aladdin: gracias¡vuelve otro día! entonces Aladdín, con el kit de hacer punto, se dirigió hacia palacio. mientras tanto la princesa yasmín dijo al genio: genio, tu que opinas de los marcianos? el genio dijo a yasmín: mira yasmín. los marcianos, en primer lugar, yo no se si serán una tecnología mas avanzada que la nuestra. la princesa yasmín dijo al genio. si genio. los marcianos son una tecnología mucho mas avanzada que la nuestra. pero¡mucho más! por eso genio, quero que cuando los marcianos vengan, seamos educados con ellos. no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia, se inicie una guerra entre marte y la tierra. el genio dijo a yasmín de acuerdo Yas, seremos educados con ellos¡yo por lo menos!. ahora díselo a tu novio Aladdin, aver si el quiere ser educado con ellos. Vale? entonces yasmín dijo al genio: claro que sí? en cuanto venga. además, Aladdin, siempre a creido en cosas de marcianos, y cosas espaciales. entonces yago dijo: oye alteza? tu creés que esos marcianos no nos harán daño? yasmín dijo a yago: no lo se yago, no los he visto todavía. pero te puedo asegurár, que cuando fuimos al planeta Malka, los malcones, fueron hamables con nosotros. y si ellos fueron hamables con nosotros, por que no lo van a ser los marcianos? yago dijo a la princesa Yasmín: pues, no lo sé yasmín, pero de todas formas, no te fíes de ellos, y ten a tus guardias a buen servicio. yasmín dijo a yago: eso no se me olvida nunca. y me¡estoy empezando a artar de que me digáis lo que tengo que hacer! yago dijo a yasmín: bueno, ya no te lo digo más¡haz lo que te de la real gana! yasmín dijo a yago: pues eso¡mejor será que me dejéis hacerlo a mi manera! y diciendo estas palabras, la princesa yasmín, se fue a sus aposentos a buscar un libro sobre los mars o marcianos. mientras esto ocurria en el interior del palacio, en las puertas de palacio, Rasul dijo a Aladdin: hola¡Rata Callejera! Aladdin dijo a Rasul¡Rasul! no vas a dejar de llamarme Rata Callejera? Rasul dijo a Aladdin: me lo pensaré¡Rata Callejera! Aladdin dijo a Rasul: por lo visto Rasul¡no vas a parar de llamarme Rata Callejera! Rasul dijo a Aladdin: mientras no seas el sultán y Yasmín la Sultana¡nó! Aladdin dijo a Rasul: y si se lo digo a la princesa Yasmín? Rasul dijo a Aladdin¡díselo¡me da igual lo que me diga esa asquerosa puta! Aladdin dijo a Rasul: si, tienes razón¡es una puta! pero la quiero. Rasul dijo a Aladdin: bueno vas a pasar al palacio? o te vas a quedar haciendo el tonto ahí fuera. Aladdin dijo a Rasul: claro que pasaré al interior de palacio: entonces Rasul, le dejó pasar, y Aladdin, pasó al interior del palacio. entonces yasmín, que le estaba esperando detrás de la puerta le dijo¡baya¡ya estás aquí¡ya era hora¡anda¡vamos a dentro! y cogiendo de la mano a Aladdín, se metieron dentro de palacio.

Capítulo 2. Planes para una invasión.

mientras los marcianos preparaban en el planeta marte unos planes secretos para una invasión extraterrestre, la princesa yasmín, y aladdín, estaban hablando de sus cosas. Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín: mira yasmín? te he comprado un valioso regalo que me ha costado 9.995 dinares. yasmín dijo a aladdín: sabes una cosa? aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: que. yasmín le dijo de muy mala gana¡como se te ha ocurrido gastarte esa varvaridad! me puedes decir que trae esa cosa? aladdín dijo a yasmín: esta simple cosa que tu dices que es una varvaridad, trae, un kit de punto, con un collar y unos pendientes de oro de 24 kilates, a juego. yasmín dijo a aladdín: de oro? aladdín dijo a yasmín: si¡de oro! yasmín dijo¡ya¡del que cagó el moro! después dijo a aladdín: pero como puedes ser tan¡inbécil! sabes lo que opino yó de las ofertas? aladdín dijo a yasmín¡que opinas de las ofertas! yasmín dijo a aladdín¡que son un gasta dinero, y un timo! pero de repente el genio de la lámpara, dijo a aladdín¡al! sospecho que a yasmín, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia tu regalito. aladdín dijo al genio¡no es justo! y cuando me compré una consolilla de volsillo que valió 30.000 dinares? y se lo dije, no me montó la que me ha ¡montado! lo que pasa es que no lo quiere. el genio dijo a aladdín: bueno? pues como no lo quiere, la próxima vez¡que se lo regale su tía! si es que la tiene. aladdín dijo¡tienes razón! ahora que se va acercando la fecha de su cumple años, no le haré ningún regalo más? y ala. ¡san se acabó! el genio dijo a Aladdín: pero ¡Al¡donde tienes tu la cabeza! sabes que día es hoy? aladdín dijo al genio: pues, sí. hoy es miércoles, 9 de abril de 1046. el genio dijo: correcto¡Al! después le dijo: entonces, como que se acerca su fecha de cumple años si ella los cumple el 3 de diciembre. desde luego, estás en las nubes, o en la parra. aladdín dijo al genio. no sé genio, pero esto me ha dejado preocupado. porque ella ha rechazado mi regalo? el genio dijo a aladdín¡Al! no lo sé. pero seguramente, es porque ella no te quiere, y nunca te ha querido. ¡ahora! no digo, que sea eso. aladdín dijo al genio: tengo una cierta idea de porqué puede ser. pero de todas formas, no estoy seguro. el genio dijo a aladdín: haber¡dime! y quizás te pueda contestar. aladdín dijo al genio: seguramente, es porque me he gastado un dineral en esa mierda de oferta. el genio dijo a aladdín¡no! la princesa yasmín, no se enfada por eso. sinceramente, tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esta pregunta. aladdín dijo al genio: pues ya me dirás tú, si no encontramos cierta explicación, se lo tendremos que preguntár a la princesa yasmín. y no creo que ella, esté de buen humor, para respondernos a esa pregunta. el genio dijo a aladdín¡ya está¡he encontrado la respuesta a tu pregunta! aladdín dijo al genio: haber¡dímela! el genio dijo a aladdín: me parece que la princesa yasmín, esperaba en este mismo día, que la llevaras a dar un paseo por la ciudad, en la alfombra mágica, o bien andando por el suelo. y me parece ¡Al! que aller, se lo prometiste a la princesa yasmín. y una promesa, es una promesa. aladdín dijo al genio¡aibaaaaaaaaá¡se me había olvidado por completo¡tengo que hablar con yasmín! el genio dijo a aladdín: si ella quiere hablar con tigo ahora, podrás decírselo. pero si no quiere hablar con tigo, pues no podrás decirle nada. aladdín dijo al genio: de todas formas, tengo que intentarlo. mientras aladdín volaba a toda velocidad hacia palacio, en lo más oscuro del espacio. en el planeta Marte, los marcianos se preparaban para salir en sus platillos voladores, hacia el planeta tierra. el envajador de Marte dijo: ha, ka ka ka kaka. y entonces los marcianos se metieron cada uno en su platillo volador, he iniciaron el despegue hacia la tierra. mientras esto ocurría en el espacio, aladdín había llegado al palacio de Ágrabah, y dijo a rasul¡quiero pasar al interior de palacio! pero rasúl dijo a aladdín¡lo siento, rata callejera¡pero tengo órdenes de la princesa yasmín¡me ha dicho que no te deje pasar al interior de palacio!  
aladdín dijo a rasul¡estás mintiendo rasul, ella no me negaría la entrada jamás! rasul dijo a aladdín: si tan seguro estás de ello¡adelante, pasa! entonces rasul, abrió la puerta azúl de palacio, y aladdín pasó al interior de palacio. una vez dentro de palacio, aladdín dijo a la princesa¡princesa yasmín¡tengo que hablar con tigo! pero en ese momento la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡de que quieres hablar con migo! aladdín dijo a yasmín: verás, tengo que decirte algo que tal vez te interese. yasmín dijo a aladdín: haber, que quieres ahora¡mentiroso compulsivo! aladdín dijo a yasmín: en primer lugar¡ami no me llames mentiroso compulsivo! yasmín dijo a aladdín: pues. que tal ¡mentiroso repulsivo! aladdín dijo a yasmín¡ni compulsivo, ni repulsivo! en ese momento la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, le dijo a aladdín de muy mala gana¡o sea¡me mientes de tal forma que yo me crea que soy estúpida, y encima me dices que no te insulte! aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: en segundo lugar¡yo no te he mentido. solo quiero decirte, que se me había olvidado por completo, la cita de hoy. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡si¡ya¡pero tu que te has creido¡pensabas que era tonta¡que me podrías engañar! pues¡no soy nada tonta, y no he nacido ayer! así que¡no me chupo el dedo! aladdín dijo a yasmín: perdón, no volveré a engañarte, lo siento, de verdad. la princesa yasmín, dijo a aladdín: menos mal, que has dado con buena persona. si nó, no se que hubiera pasado con tigo. pero una cosa te voy a decir. aladdin dijo a yasmín: haber, qué? yasmín dijo a aladdín: si me vuelves a engañar como me has engañado hoy? me las vas a pagar, y bien caro. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: no te preocupes, que no te volveré a engañar, te lo prometo. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡no quiero promesas¡solo quiero que no me engañes otra vez! aladdín dijo a yasmín: si no quieres promesas, no te puedo prometer nada. yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡eres un puto chulo de mierda¡sigues con esas! de acuerdo¡es la última oportunidad que te doy! aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡de acuerdo! pero antes, me tienes que prometer una cosa, amí también. yasmín dijo a aladdín¡qué! aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín, explicándose mejor: me tienes que prometer, que dejarás la prostitución. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: te repito¡que yo no soy prostitutaaaaaaaaaaáh! aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡vaya que no eres prostituta! eres más puta, que la madre que te parió. y eso que tu madre, ya era vastante puta. yasmín dijo a aladdín¡ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaáh! aladdín dijo a yasmín: de acuerdo. pero solo quiero eso. lo harás? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡si¡lo haré! aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: bien, a donde quieres que te lleve hoy? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: me gustaría que me llevaras al espacio. aladdín dijo: bien. pero como te llevo, si mi alfombra mágica, no puede volar hacia el espacio por si sola? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: pero tienes a un genio. no lo recuerdas? Aladdín dijo¡claro¡es verdad! se lo pediré al genio. entonces aladdín sacó la lámpara de su cinturón, y la frotó. en ese momento el genio apareció y dijo¡habéis llamado al genio de la lámpara! queréis que os haga algún truco? aladdín dijo al genio: verás genio, te he llamado, porque mi novia quieres que la lleve al espacio, para dar un paseo en la alfombra mágica. el genio dijo: bien, pero porqué me necesitas? aladdín dijo al genio. para que me dejes un traje especial, ya que en el espacio no hay aire. el genio dijo¡has llamado al genio adecuado¡boy a daros el mejor traje espacial que tenga! el genio hizo magia y sacó un traje, después dijo¡boalá! os ha gustado? aladdín dijo al genio¡genio¡esto no es un traje espacial¡lo que le has puesto a mi chica, es un vestido de niña! y lo que me has puesto amí, es un traje de rico! el genio dijo¡alá¡me he equivocado¡bamos a ver ahora¡acabo de encontrár un traje de astronauta¡esto servirá¡boalá¡ya está! aladdín dijo al genio¡perfecto! ahora¡al espacio! estás lista yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: cuando tu quieras, aladdín. aladdín dijo¡en marcha hacia el espacio! y sin más pensar, aladdin y yasmín, se montaron en la alfombra mágica, y se elevaron. se elevaron? hasta desaparecer de la tierra.

Capítulo 3. la primera conexión con los marcianos.

mientras nuestros 2 enamorados se hayaban en una aventura espacial, yago y el odioso primate abú, estaban solos en el palacio. el loro dijo a abú: oye abú. que te parece si nos montamos una fiestecita en el palacio. ya que yasmín no está¡llegó la hora de revolverlo todo¡y de buscar el preciado oro! el primate abú dijo a yago: yo que tú, no tocaría nada del palacio, si no quieres verte en la maldita calle. yago dijo: que te pasa primate. eres un cobarde? abú dijo a yago. ¡no soy un cobarde! pero no quiero montarme una fiestecita en el palacio, porque conozco a la princesa. yago dijo a abú¡escucha primate! la princesita yasmín, no es más que una niña todavía! abú dijo a yago: si te parece que con 20 años es ser una niña? estás listo. yago dijo a abú. escucha. si accedes a mi petición, podremos disfrutar del preciado oro, tu, y yó. abú dijo a yago: si me prometes que compartirás el oro con migo, nos montaremos esa fiesta. yago dijo a abú: te lo prometo primate, acaso piensas que no soy un pájaro de onor? abú dijo: no lo se yago, pues tu tienes mala leche, y no me gustan los pájaros con mala leche. yago dijo a abú: que tenga mala leche, no significa que no quiera compartir el oro con tigo. abú dijo a yago: pues¡adelante, vamos a montar una fiesta! yago y abú, se pusieron a hacer su propia fiesta en el palacio. abú frotó la lámpara, y el genio dijo¡que queréis mis amados amigos que habéis llamado al genio! yago dijo al genio¡escucha azulado con patas¡queremos la mejor comida en estos lujosos platos de porcelana! el genio dijo¡son los platos de la princesa yasmín! chicos, tened cuidado de que no se rompa ninguno. yago dijo al genio¡y que importa que se rompan! la princesa yasmín es rica¡podrá comprar cualquier plato de porcelana! el genio dijo a yago¡de acuerdo¡aquí tenéis la mejor comida, echa por el genio! yago y abú, vieron que en los platos de porcelana, había la mejor comida jamás probada por un humano. yago dijo al genio¡ahora necesitamos luces sicodélicas, y mucha música! el genio dijo¡ya entiendo! pretendéis comvertir el palacio en una discoteca. verdad? yago dijo al genio¡has acertado, azulado con patas! el genio dijo a yago¡de acuerdo¡aquí tenéis una selección de las mejores canciones árabes de la historia! yago dijo al genio¡no queremos canciones Árabes¡queremos canciones futuristas! el genio dijo a yago¡lamento no poder complacerte, pero no tengo de eso en mi lámpara! yago dijo¡pues tráelas del futuro! el genio dijo¡de eso ni hablar¡aquí os dejo las canciones más escuchadas de la historia¡si las queréis, las cogéis! y ¡si no las queréis, las dejáis¡yo me tengo que largar, haber como le va a nuestros enamorados, su aventura espacial! y diciendo esto, el genio desapareció. yago dijo¡tengo que ir a ver a nuestros enamorados¡a quien le importa eso! abú dijo a yago: pues, nos importa a nosotros, ya que podemos buscar el preciado oro. yago dijo¡ha¡sí! no me acordaba de eso. yago dijo: pues adelante, vamos a buscar el preciado oro! mientras yago y abú, buscaban el preciado tesoro en el interior de palacio, el genio, había volado hacia el espacio. una vez en él, dijo a aladdín y a yasmín¡qué! como se está en el espacio? aladdín dijo al genio¡ho! muy bien. de todas formas, se está mejor que en la tierra. verdad yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo al genio:  
¡desde luego que sí. no hay ni punto de comparación! pero se estaría mejor, si tuviéramos una estación espacial. aladdín dijo a yasmín: si yas, pero de todas formas, no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. el genio dijo: me alegra oirte decir eso ¡al! porque yago y abú, pretenden robar el tesoro real. la princesa yasmín dijo al genio¡genio¡te ordeno que vijiles muy de cerca, a yago, y a Abú! el genio dijo¡oir, es ovedecer! entonces el genio dijo a aladdín y a la princesa yasmín: queréis algo antes de que me vaya? la princesa yasmín dijo al genio: si genio¡yo si quiero algo. el genio dijo¡deveras! el ¡que¡dime lo que quieres, y te lo traeré! la princesa yasmín dijo: quiero que¡te largues de aquí! el genio dijo¡oir, es ovedecer! de repente el genio se largó hacia la tierra, y volvió al palacio de Ágrabah mientras tanto, yago y abú, estaban montándose su fiestecita en el salón del trono. de repente abú, se comió la comida con ansia, mientras que yago, se la comía despacito, y con buenos modales, no como abú. cosa que a yago, le mosqueaba. de repente yago dijo a abú: quieres comerte la comida como yó? pero abú cogió el plato de porcelana, y le tiró la crema de champiñones por encima, a yago. entonces yago dijo a abú¡has encontrado tu propia muerte! y diciendo esto yago y abú, se empezaron a pelear, tirándose los platos de porcelana con comida a la cabeza. incluso el hermoso frutero de la princesa yasmín, también fue al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, al igual que los platos de porcelana. el loro yago y el primate abú, se peleaban por todos los sitios de palacio, y jarrones, macetas, cuadros, sillas, cojines etc, volaron por los aires. de repente el genio dijo¡yago¡abú! sabéis lo que habéis hecho? yago dijo¡la culpa la tiene ese odioso primate! el mono abú, dijo a yago¡la culpa la tenemos los 2! el genio dijo: no se quien ha tenido la culpa. solo sé, que bais a tener que dar explicaciones a la princesa yasmín. yago dijo: como que¡espera, espera! nosotros, es decir tú¡nos puedes ayudar! el genio dijo a los 2¡lo siento, pero yo no me meto en líos! y ahora¡no me molestéis! la lámpara y yó, necesitamos estar a solas! y diciendo esto, el genio se metió en la lámpara, a descansar. yago dijo a abú¡y ahora que hacemos¡mono estúpido, requete estúpido! abú dijo a yago¡somos los 2 estúpidos, y requete estúpidos! yago dijo a abú¡el estúpido, lo serás tú! mientras esto ocurría en el palacio, en el espacio, aladdín y Yasmín, estaban mirando hacia el horizonte, cuando la princesa yasmín, vió a lo lejos, aparatos voladores, no identificados. yasmín dijo a aladdín: esos aparatos voladores no identificados¡no me gustan! aladdín dijo a yasmín¡yas, yas, yas! esos aparatos voladores no identificados, son platillos voladores. yasmín dijo a aladdín: pero que quieren estos marcianos? aladdín dijo: el caso, es que ya me has preguntado lo mismo en otras ocasiones. y yo te respondo, que no tengo ni idea. pero tengo la sospecha, de que pronto lo haberiguaremos. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: pero que pasaría si ellos se ponen en contacto con nosotros? aladdín dijo: en ese caso, aberiguaríamos sus planes. pero de todas formas yasmín? no creo que los marcianos, se pongan en contacto con nosotros, porque no son tontos. yasmín dijo a aladdín: ya? lo supongo. en ese momento, los marcianos dijeron: kakakakakakakakaka, kaka, ha kakakakakaka. de repente a la princesa yasmín, le empezaban a venir voces a la cabeza. y Aladdin la dijo: te pasa algo yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo:  
a aladdín: es algo muy extraño, lo que me pasa. estoy recibiendo una conexión con la nave extraterrestre. los habitantes de su interior, son una tecnología muy habanzada, y están hablándome. pero no logro entender lo que me están diciendo. aladdín dijo: será una lengua que tu no entiendas. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: puede ser. porque lo único que estoy oyendo es kakakakakakaka, kaka, ha kakakakakakaka. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que lengua es esa? yasmín dijo¡espera! parece ser que si no tenemos un traductor, no lograré entenderles. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: quieres que llame al genio y que nos preste un traductor? yasmín dijo a aladdín: sí? será lo más comveniente. aladdín, sacó la lámpara mágica, que por cierto, subió hacia el espacio, y la frotó. de repente el genio apareció y dijo¡hola¡al! que se os ofrece esta véz? aladdín dijo al genio¡genio¡necesitamos un potente traductor! el genio dijo: de lenguas. nó? aladdín dijo: sí? de lenguas. el genio dijo¡tengo lo que ustedes necesitan! os presento¡el potente traductor del genio! yasmín dijo al genio: perfecto. ahora necesito que traduzcas este código. kakakakakakakakaka, kaka, ha kaka kakakakakakakakaka. el genio dijo: que código mas raro. pero no te preocupes, lo traduciré. el genio metió el código en el traductor, y este dijo¡saludos! soy¡el envajador de Marte! aladdín dijo: vaya, que bien educados. de repente la princesa yasmín dijo: voy a contestarles, por telepatía. entonces, esta dijo: os saludo a vosotros¡yo también! que es lo que queréis? aladdín dijo al genio: pon de nuevo en marcha el traductor, que van a volver ha hablar. de repente los marcianos, volvieron ha decir a la princesa: kakakakakakaka, kaka, kakakaka¡mars áttack! la princesa dijo al genio: tradúce el código. el genio, así lo hizo, y el traductor dijo¡no os preeocupéis¡no vamos ha haceros ningún daño¡venimos en son de paz! solo quiero habisaros que aterrizaremos mañana, en el parque de Ágrabah. la princesa yasmín dijo¡de acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces! el genio dijo: ya puedo apagar el traductor? aladdín dijo: si? ya puedes apagarlo. yasmín dijo a aladdín¡volvamos a palacio, que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, arriba. aladdín dijo¡de acuerdo¡volvamos a palacio! y aladdín y la princesa yasmín, a bordo de la alfombra mágica, descendieron, hasta entrar de nuevo, en el planeta tierra. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: que te han dicho? yasmín dijo a aladdín: que mañana, aterrizarán en el parque de Ágrabah, y que no nos preocupemos, que no nos harán ningún daño. porque vienen en son de paz. aladdín dijo: esa si que son buenas noticias. bueno, entremos en palacio. yasmín dijo: si? me parece buena idea. entonces aladdín y yasmín, entraron en palacio, y lo vieron todo roto, y patas arriba.

Capítulo 4. la llegada de los marcianos a Ágrabah.

mientras los marcianos se acercaban a la tierra, la princesa yasmín y aladdín, dijeron al genio: genio? quien ha hecho esto en el palacio? el genio dijo: he? verás, los culpables de este destrozo, son yago y abú. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡saca a tu estúpida mascota de mi palacio¡yaaaaaaáh! aladdín dijo a la princesa¡he! que tu estúpido pájaro, también tiene la culpa. aladdín dijo¡mira como ha quedado todo esto! yasmín dijo¡hecho un derribo! la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡mi precioso jarrón¡está destrozado¡ahora si que me voy a cargar a tu mono! aladdín dijo¡yas, yas, yas! no pierdas los nervios¡se puede comprar otro jarrón! yasmín dijo: si¡haber so listillo¡donde lo compras, si ese era el único jarrón que se vendía aquí! aladdín dijo¡es verdad! el otro día ví a un amigo tuyo, que quería comprarse ese mismo jarrón de porcelana, y le dijeron, que ya no existía. yasmín dijo¡razón de más¡ese jarrón, era una reliquia! y ¡ahora es una auténtica mierda¡tu mono, no sale vivo de aquí! yago dijo: hola princesa, como estás? la princesa yasmín dijo¡menos lobos, caperucita¡no está la cosa para saludos! yago dijo: a que te refieres? yasmín dijo¡ya hablaremos yago, ya hablaremos! de momento¡dime donde está abú! yago dijo: está en tus aposentos. yasmín dijo¡hay madre¡que me rompe lo que hay allí! en ese momento, yasmín subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, y abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, pero no vió a ningún mono baboso. llena de hira, abrió la puerta, y bajó a toda velocidad, las escaleras, hacia donde estaba yago. yago dijo: que pasa? no has visto a ese primate baboso? yasmín dijo a su pájaro¡yago¡dime donde está abú, o tu pagarás mi hira! yago dijo: de acuerdo, me has convencido. abú, está en la sala del tesoro real. yasmín dijo mientras le apretaba el cuello a yago¡no me mientas¡donde está! yago dijo¡enserio¡está allí¡le vi salir de la cocina, cuando vació la nevera! yasmín dijo¡gracias! y ¡ahora fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaáh! yago dijo al genio: que podemos hacer genio¡no es la misma chica cariñosa, simpática, adorable y bondadosa que era antes! el genio dijo a yago¡hay¡lo que puede hacer un jarrón único destrozado! yago dijo¡abú lo destrozó¡él lo hizo! de repente aladdín dijo a yago¡yago¡no nos mientas, para librarte de abú! yago dijo: no me ha hecho falta mentir, porque en primer lugar, yo no he mentido. pero si te quiero decir una cosa. aladdín dijo: cual es yago? yago dijo: si no quieres ver primate acuchillado, será mejor que corras, antes de que yasmín, lo atrape. aladdín dijo a yago¡gracias yago! aladdín, salió a toda velocidad, hacia el salón del tesoro real. mientras abú, recojía las ganancias, la princesa yasmín, entró por la puerta, con un henorme cuchillo de cocina en la mano. después dijo a abú¡abú¡abú¡no te voy ha hacer daño! puedes venir sin peligro. ¡ven de una puta vez! abú, salió al encuentro de la princesa yasmín. pero antes de que esta alzara el cuchillo de cocina, aladdín, apareció por detrás, y la dijo: si matas a mi mono¡yo te mato atí!  
la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: que pasa? quieres pelear con migo otra vez? aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡y las que me haga falta¡pero tu a mi amigo, no lo matas! la princesa yasmín dijo¡como quieras¡vete con tu estúpido mono ha tu casa, y sal de mi palacio! aladdín dijo: si eso es lo que quieres, princesa¡así lo haré! pero¡no me vengas luego diciendo que ha sido un mal entendido, por que no te perdonaré! yasmín dijo¡ni puñetera falta que me hace! mientras esto estaba sucediendo en el palacio, los marcianos, ya habían llegado a la tierra. y de repente, la nave nodriza, aterrizó en la explanada del parque de Ágrabah. como la princesa yasmín, ya lo sabía, le dijo al genio: vamos a recibir a los marcianos¡que emocionada que estoy! el genio dijo a yasmín: me combierto en traductor? o nó. yasmín dijo al genio: sí? comviértete en traductor. la princesa yasmín. y el genio convertido en traductor, se fueron a la explanada del parque de Ágrabah, para recibir a los marcianos, como se merecen. pero cual no era la sorpresa de yasmín, que allí mismo, estaba aladdín, y su mono abú. de repente la puerta metálica de la nave nodriza, comienza ha abrirse, y como una henorme lengua plateada, que actuaba como escalera, apareció en el suelo arenoso del parque. de repente, el envajador de Marte, junto con un escuadrón marciano, empezó a descender de la nave nodriza. la princesa yasmín dijo¡es, una maravilla! pero uno de los muchos Agrabianos que habían ido al parque ha ver el extraño fenómeno, dijo¡marcianos¡que feos son los condenados! el envajador de Marte, comenzó ha hablar: há ka kakakakaka ha kakaka kakakakakaka ¡mars átttack! yasmín dijo al genio: adelante genio. el genio dijo¡saludos! soy el envajador de Marte! el alcalde de Ágrabah dijo: todo Ágrabah¡os saluda, señor envajador! el envajador marciano dijo: kaka kakakakaka ha ha kakakaka ¡mars Áttack! el genio como traductor dijo¡os devuelvo el saludo, señor alcalde! el alcalde dijo: en nombre de la hermosa princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡Bienvenidos! el envajador dijo: akaka kakakakakaka ka ka kakaka ¡mars Áttack! el genio dijo¡el gusto es nuestro, señor alcalde! una chica agrabiana les dijo: de donde venís vosotros? el envajador dijo: kakaka kakakakaka kaka ka ka¡mars Áttack! el traductor azul dijo: nosotros venimos de Marte. aladdín dijo: vosotros sois una tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra? el envajador dijo: kakakaka kakakakakakak ha kakakakakaka¡mars Áttack! el genio dijo: no te equivocas, somos una tecnología más avanzada que la vuestra, y hemos venido ha enseñaros esa tecnología, a vosotros, los terrícolas. la princesa yasmín dijo: pues¡Bienvenidos! el envajador marciano dijo: kakakaka ha ha kakakakaka kakakaka kakakakkaka¡mars Áttack! el genio dijo¡venimos en son de paz¡venimos en son de paz¡venimos en son de paz¡venimos en son de paz! entonces una chica agrabiana, soltó un pájaro blanco, a lo que se le llama¡la paloma de la paz! en ese momento la expresión de alegría del envajador, cambió rotundamente, y ordenó¡mars attáck! en ese momento, el envajador marciano, alzó un arma y fulminó a la paloma. todo el público agrabiano, se asustó al ver la extraña reacción del envajador. pero de repente, el escuadrón marciano, también disparó sus armas láser, contra el alcalde de Ágrabah, y toda la población agrabiana. en ese momento la princesa yasmín, ordenó¡larguémonos de aquí, ahora mismo! y todo el público agrabiano, intentó salir a piés. pero los marcianos, avanzaban hacia alante, atacando a todo el mundo, y matando a un montón de Agrabianos, entre ellos el Alcalde de Ágrabah. de repente, después de haber causado el Terror en Ágrabah, los marcianos se metieron en la nave nodriza, y despegaron hacia el espacio, y se pusieron en órvita al rededor de la tierra. mientras tanto la princesa yasmín, estaba en el palacio, y le dijo a aladdín¡no entiendo lo que les haya podido pasar! aladdín dijo: alomejor la paloma blanca que para nosotros es la paloma de la paz, para ellos, es la paloma de la guerra. la princesa yasmín dijo: no lo sé, no lo entiendo. el genio dijo: o a lo mejor, no venían en son de paz. aladdín dijo a yasmín: esa sería la causa de que nos hayan atacado en el parque. yasmín dijo: puede ser, sí. aladdín dijo: va, no te comas la cabeza. sea lo que sea, ya lo aberiguaremos.  
yasmín dijo: tienes razón, vámonos a dormir. aladdín y yasmín, se fueron a dormir, a la cama de los aposentos privados de la princesa yasmín.

Capítulo 5. la princesa yasmín, se va con los marcianos al planeta Marte.

pero a medianoche, la princesa yasmín, se levantó de la cama y de puntillas, salió de los aposentos para no despertar a aladdín, ya que tiene muy mal despertar. así de puntillas, se dirijió al salón del trono, y golpeando la lámpara mágica que estaba en su trono pequeño, dijo al genio, en vaja voz¡genio! puedes ayudarme? de repente el genio dijo a la princesa yasmín: que quieres? yasmín dijo al genio: quisiera decirle unas cuantas palabras al envajador de Marte. pero necesito el traductor. el genio dijo: está bien, tómalo. y ahora, buenas noches. yasmín dijo: gracias genio: sin más pensar, yasmín, subió al lavoratorio del malvado Yafar, y allí dijo: buenas noches, soy la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. espero que lo que haya pasado hoy en el parque, solo haya sido un mal entendido. y espero que podamos ser amigos, como habéis prometido. nada más que decir. buenas noches. pero como estaba cansada, yasmín, se quedó dormida en el lavoratorio. mientras el envajador de marte, leyó el código, y escribió la respuesta, que el traductor se encargó de traducir, y de escrivir en el royo de papel. a la mañana siguiente, la princesa yasmín, despertó de su sueño, y miró el traductor. después cogió el traductor, y se fué a tomar el fresco de la mañana, mientras leía lo que había en el papel. a las 10:00 de la mañana, aladdín se levantó de la cama, que al ver la parte de yasmín vacía, dijo: que extraño, no entiendo nada. después se fue a jugár por la calle, cuando por la puerta de palacio, vió a la princesa yasmín, leyendo. aladdín, se acercó a ella y la preguntó. se puede saber donde has estado toda la noche que no te he visto en la cama? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: pues, esque soy sonámbula. sabes? aladdín dijo: a sí? desde cuando eres eso? pues amí no me dijiste nada de ser sonámbula. yasmín dijo¡ni tengo porqué decírtelo¡que cotilla! aladdín dijo: vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así¡solo te preguntado! yasmín dijo¡pues ya tienes la respuesta! aladdín dijo a yasmín: pero bueno¡se puede saber que te he hecho yo para que me chilles! yasmín dijo: nada. aladdín dijo: ha ¡que bien¡entonces me chillas por puro placer! yasmín dijo¡te chillo porque me da la real gana! algún problema? aladdín dijo: si¡solo uno! yasmín dijo: me quieres dejar leér en paz? aladdín dijo¡eres insoportable¡eres incorrejible¡eres! me callo. aladdín dijo: bueno, cuando se te pase el mal humor matinal, me bienes ha ver? si quieres. si no quieres, no me importa. entonces yasmín dijo de muy mala ostia¡quieres largarte yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaáh! aladdín dijo: si¡ya me largo! y diciendo esto, aladdín, se fue por las calles de Ágrabah. mientras tanto yasmín leyó: estimada princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, de verdad, que lo sentimos mucho, pero hemos interpretado la paloma de la paz, como la paloma de la guerra, si quieres ahora dentro de un rato, lo volvemos a intentar. pero ésta vez, dentro de la sala de reuniones del centro comercial de Ágrabah. manda a todo el público de Ágrabah, para allá. nada más, nos vemos allí mismo. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a Rasul¡rasul! el capitán de la guardia dijo a la princesa: que es lo que deseas? yasmín dijo: manda a tus hombres, ha las puertas del centro comercial de Ágrabah, y que estén bien harmados, no quiero volver a correr ese mismo riesgo que la otra vez en el parque. rasul dijo¡si alteza¡será un placer freir a esos malditos marcianos! yasmín dijo¡quien ha hablado de freirlos! rasul dijo: no vamos a freirlos? yasmín dijo¡nó! solo quiero que los prepares, si los marcianos siguen atacando a Ágrabah, entonces, sí, freirlos. el capitán de la guardia real dijo: si alteza, se hará como ordenaste. en ese momento rasul dijo¡en marcha! vamos hacia el centro comercial! yasmín, llamó a todos los ciudadanos de Ágrabah, y todos se dirigieron al gran centro comercial de Ágrabah. en ese momento, la nave nodriza, volvió a descender hasta que sus patas tocaron suelo. en ese momento, la henorme puerta metálica, volvió a abrirse, y la lengua metálica, volvió a aparecer. en cuestión de segundos, el envajador marciano, estaba abajo: y dijo: kaka kakakakaka ka ka kakakakaka¡mars Áttack! el genio como traductor dijo: lamentamos lo ocurrido en el parque, y pedimos que nos den otra oportunidad. pero yasmín, nada dijo: de repente el secretario del ayuntamiento dijo: hoy amigos míos, vamos a recivir al envajador de Marte, que nos va ha hablar de los nuevos proyectos para nuestra ciudad. cuando usted quiera¡señor envajador! en ese momento, el envajador marciano, junto con su escuadrón, se subió a la mesa de reuniones. yasmín dijo: cuando ustedes quieran, pueden hablar. entonces el envajador marciano dijo: ha kakakakaa, kakakaka. kakakakkakaka ka ka ka kaka, ha ha, kakakakaka ¡mars Attáck! en ese momento, los marcianos y el envajador de marte, dispararon de nuevo sus armas, haciendo del centro comercial, un verdadero infierno. los el reportero dijo¡señor envajador¡no hace falta que te comportes así¡señor envajador... pero un marciano, disparó al reportero, desintegrándolo. después, los marcianos, salieron ha fuera del centro comercial, disparando sus armas, y se volvieron a montár en su nave. de repente yasmín dijo a Rasul¡rasul¡fuego! entonces rasúl dijo¡de acuerdo! acto seguido dijo a la guardia¡ya habéis oido¡fuego! en ese momento, los guardias, dispararon también sus armas, destruyendo algún que otro marciano. pero los marcianos se elevaron dentro del platillo, y desaparecieron. yasmín dijo: debo ir al planeta Marte¡para ver como se mata a esos bichejos asesinos! aladdín dijo¡no deves ir a ese planeta, pues te matarán! yasmín dijo: tonterías, no me va a pasar nada. después dijo al genio: déjame el traductor. el genio dijo: lamentablemente, no puedo dejarte el traductor. pero he hecho modificaciones. ahora con solo ponerte este casco en la cabeza, podrás entenderlos perfectamente. yasmín dijo¡gracias genio! ahora transpórtame a dentro de su nave, para que pueda viajar con ellos. el genio dijo¡en seguida! allá¡vas! y que¡tengas un buen viaje, yasmín! la princesa yasmín, apareció dentro de la nave marciana, y le dijo a los marcianos: deseo ver al envajador de marte¡inmediatamente! los marcianos dijeron¡lo sentimos, pero el envajador, ahora está durmiendo. la princesa yasmín dijo¡pues despertarle¡pero tengo que hablar con él. los marcianos dijeron: en seguida. los marcianos, habrieron la puerta de la habitación del envajador marciano y le dijeron: akakakaka kakakakaka kaa kakakakakakakakaka ¡mars Áttack! el envajador marciano les dijo: ka kakakakakaka ka ka ¡mars Áttack! los marcianos dijeron: ka? kaka kak ka ka. después volvieron al lado de yasmín y la dijeron: el envajador marciano, te recivirá en sus aposentos. de repente uno de los marcianos, con métodos muy avanzados, extrajo un pelo a la princesa yasmín, sin que esta se diera cuenta del pincho. ella, se fue en dirección a los aposentos del envajador marciano, y le dijo: porque nos atormentas de esta forma a mí y a mi pueblo? el envajador dijo: yo no atormento a nadie, es que estamos muy asustados. yasmín dijo al envajador marciano¡eso no es motivo para iniciar una guerra contra mi pueblo! pero de repente el envajador marciano, con un aparato muy avanzado, le lanzó un láser invisible, que durmió a la princesa yasmín. mientras el otro marciano, con el ADN de yasmín, empezó ha hacer experimentos, muy raros. como inyectarlo en insectos. mientras la princesa yasmín dormía, la nave nodríza, volvió a Marte, a por más refuerzos.

Capítulo 6. la invasión marciana.

mientras esto sucedía en la nave, los marcianos restantes, dentro de su platillo volador, sacaron un arma, y empezaron a destruirlo todo a su paso. los marcianos arrasaron casas, el templo, el colegio, el centro comercial, parte del palacio, ETC, matando a millones y millones de agrabianos. mientras tanto el genio dijo¡y bien! aladdín dijo: pues ahora, hay que esperar que yasmín, descubra el punto dévil, para poder acabar con ellos. el loro yago dijo: pues hasta que la princesa yasmín descubra como acabar con ellos¡estaremos perdidos! aladdín dijo: no os preocupéis, que yasmín, regresará triunfante, y nos dirá el secreto. el genio dijo: tu siempre estás de acuerdo, con todo lo que piensa la princesa verdad? aladdín dijo: claro que sí, genio. el genio dijo: incluso si no tuviese éxito también? aladdín dijo: por supuesto que sí. el genio dijo a aladdín: se nota que quieres a la princesa yasmín, contoda tu alma. verdad? aladdín dijo: sí¡claro que sí! el genio dijo: pues nada, yo solo espero, que tengamos salvación. Aladdín dijo al genio: genio, me temo que me vas a tener que ayudar, a que consigamos que la tierra se quede sin marcianos. el genio dijo: y para que quieres que te ayude a que la tierra se quede sin marcianos? aladdín dijo: para que no nos vuelvan a atacar los marcianos.. el genio dijo a Aladdín: pues entonces, si te ayudaré ha acabar con esos malditos marcianos. Aladdin dijo al genio:: calla?, y vamos a por esos marcianos.  
pero como todavía qiero esperar a Yasmín, ha ber que pasa.  
con el envajador. de repente los marcianos, volvieron a ese añorado planeta, llamado Marte! la princesa yasmín, despertó, cuando ya estaban en la superficie del planeta rojo. entonces la puerta de la nave, se abrió de par enpar, y el envajador de Marte, bajó de la nave. hacia el suelo marciano. de repente el envajador marciano, dijo a la princesa yasmín: bienvenida a nuestra base. aquí, es donde hacemos todos los planes para una invasión, bien sea a Ágrabah? o a otra ciudad. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador de Marte: y que más hacéis en esta base? el envajador dijo: nos preparamos para poder salir del planeta rojo, para buscar otro mundo al que poder emigrar. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: y se puede saber porque destruís ciudades? el envajador marciano, la dijo: pues, mira. nosotros destruimos ciudades, porque las personas que viven en ellas, nos quieren dar muerte, para poder estudiarnos mas a fondo. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano: eso también me pasaba amí, cuando les mostraba mi poder a unos científicos. querían capturarme, y de ese modo estudiarme más a fondo. pero eso no significa que tengáis que destruir el planeta tierra. el envajador marciano dijo: mira niña, tu no entiendes nuestra filosofía, ni siquieras sabes como está hecho un marciano. yasmín dijo: la verdad es que no. pero si sé como están hechos los malcones, y esos también son marcianos. el envajador dijo: a si? haber. dinos su estructura. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: la estructura de los malcones, está hecha por una capa grasienta de color morada, son seres gelatinosos, y asquerosos. tienen tentáculos por todas partes, y unas antenas hacia arriba. algo más que me queráis preguntar? el envajador marciano dijo¡caramba! quizás tu cibilización y la míá si puedan ser amigas. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano: solo mi cibilización? o también mi pueblo. el envajador marciano, dijo a la princesa yasmín: no se si tu pueblo, puede ser amigo nuestro. de todas formas, se podría intentar hacer un pacto entre nuestro planeta, y el buestro. yasmín dijo¡eso sería genial¡las 2 cibilizaciones, unidas al fin! mientras los marcianos, con el ADN de yasmín extraido. buscaban la forma de matar a la princesa, el envajador marciano dijo a uno de los escuadrones: ha kakakakaka kak kakakakaka kakakakakakaka ¡mars Áttack! a lo que el escuadrón marciano dijo al envajador¡ha¡akakakakaka kakaak kakak kaka! el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: me estaba comunicando con uno de mis escuadrones, y hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que queremos estudiar tu cuerpo, al desnudo. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano. si es buestro deseo, me desnudaré, delante de vosotros. el envajador marciano, dijo a yasmín: eso me parece bien, pues así, podremos estudiar tu cuerpo. la princesa yasmín, se quitó el sujetador, dejando al descubierto, sus pechos grandes y jugosos. después se quitó la falda, y las bragas, dejando al desnudo, su coño. entonces el envajador marciano dijo¡huf! estás muy buena, lo digo en serio.  
yasmín dijo al envajador¡muchas Gracias! el envajador marciano dijo: bueno¡procedamos con el estudio corporal! de repente el escuadrón marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: puedes tumparte en esa cama boca arriba? la princesa yasmín dijo¡claro que sí¡me tumbaré en esa cama! entonces la princesa yasmín, se tumbó en esa cama boca Arriba, y el escuadrón marciano dijo al envajador: ha kakakakaka kakak kakakakakaka ka ka kakakakaka¡mars Áttack! el envajador marciano dijo al escuadrón: ha? kakakaka kakaka kaka kakakakaka. de repente el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: tu has hecho alguna vez el amor con un marciano? la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: yó? he hecho el amor con muchas personas. pero con marcianos? pues nó. por que me lo preguntas? el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues te lo digo, porque te voy a follar. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano: adelante¡fóllame! el envajador marciano dijo espera, antes necesito estar seguro, de si devo hacerlo, o no devo hacerlo. el escuadrón marciano dijo: kaka kakakakakaka kakaka kaka ka ka kakakakaka ka¡mars Áttack! el envajador marciano dijo al escuadrón: kaka kakakaka ka ka ka ka kakakaka. después dijo a la princesa yasmín: vamos a empezar con lo más simple, la felación. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano: esperas que te chupe atí la polla? el envajador marciano dijo: sí. que tiene de malo. su testura es la misma. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: sí? pero es verde y asquerosa. el envajador dijo a la princesa yasmín: y cuando te comes las pollas negras de los Árabes? eso no te da mucho asco. verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: al fin y al cabo, son pollas humanas. pero es que la tuya? no sé, me da un poco de asco. el envajador dijo a la princesa: tranquila, que es una polla, al fin y al cavo. la princesa yasmín dijo: de acuerdo? vamos a allá. la princesa yasmín, cogió la polla marciana del envajador, y la empezó a menear con su mano. después de menearla con su mano, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, cogió la polla del envajador, y se la metió dentro de su boca, con cara de asco. aunque con cara de asco por su parte, la princesa yasmín, meneó la polla del envajador, dentro de su boca, con escelentes Chupadas y mamadas. pasados unos minutos, el envajador la dijo: ahora, estate quietecita, que vamos a la parte del mete y saca. la princesa yasmín dijo: no hay problema. entonces el envajador marciano dijo: primero, te la voy a meter por el culito. la princesa yasmín dijo¡si¡si¡sigue! el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa: allá ¡voy! entonces el envajador marciano, le metió el pene verde, por el culo, a la princesa yasmín. una vez dentro, el envajador marciano, meneó su pene dentro del culo de la princesa yasmín, y esta se quejaba: aaaaaaaaáh? aaaaaáh? aaaáh? aaaaaáh? aaaaaaaaaaaaaáh? que gusto? sigue, sigue, sigue, así? que bien? aaaaaaaaaáh? aaaaaaaaáh? aaaaáh? el envajador marciano dijo: ka? ka? ka? ka? pero de repente, uno de los del escuadrón marciano, mientras el envajador marciano se estaba tirando a yasmín por el culo, le colocó a la princesa una especie de chip, que le anuló los poderes sobre naturales. el chip, iva incrustado en la carne. la princesa dijo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaáh¡que vestia eres! el envajador de marte dijo: que buena que estás, ahora te la voy a meter por el coñito. vale? la princesa Yasmín dijo al envajador marciano: de acuerdo, como tu quieras. de repente el envajador marciano, sacó el pene del culito de la princesa yasmín, y se lo metió por el coñito. y otra vez lo mismo. el pene era meneado dentro del coño de la princesa yasmín. y esta, se quejaba del gusto. aaaaaaaaaaáh? aaaaaáh? aaaaaaaaáh? aaaáh? aáh? que me corro¡que me voy a correr! del coño de la princesa yasmín, salió el líquido blanco llamado flujo vajinal. al envajador marciano, le empezaba a doler el pene, y dijo a la princesa yasmín: creo sinceramente, que me voy a correr. querrás tomarte el líquido de mi pene? la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador: que se supone que sale de ese pene? el envajador de Marte dijo: se supone que Semen. la princesa yasmín dijo: ha creía, porque solo tomo semen. el envajador dijo¡que me corro¡que no me puedo aguantar! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín, se quitó de la postura tumbada, y se sentó en la cama, con la boca abierta, de par en par. el envajador marciano dijo colocándole el pene en el lavio de abajo: ahí te¡vaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! del pene del envajador, salió un líquido, que no era parecido ni siquiera al semen humano. pero la princesa Yasmín, se lo tragó todo, sin dejar ni gota. pero cuando se hiba a quitar, al envajador marciano, le salió más, y este le echó el líquido ese a la princesa por la cara, tetas, culo, y coño, pero por dentro del coño. es decir, que le tiró el líquido ese, dentro del coño. después dijo¡el estudio corporal, ha finalizado! la princesa yasmín dijo: ya me puedo vestir? el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: si? ya te puedes vestir, hemos acabado. la princesa yasmín dijo al envajador marciano¡no me ha gustado nada tu líquido, ni tu polla! el envajador marciano dijo a la princesa yasmín: ya te acostumbrarás, te lo juro. la princesa dijo al envajador: volvemos a la tierra y a Ágrabah? el envajador marciano dijo¡volvamos a la tierra, y a Ágrabah! en ese momento, el platillo volador, se puso en marcha hacia la tierra.

Capítulo 7. el envajador de marte y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah vuelven a la tierra, y a Ágrabah.

mucho tiempo hacía que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah y el envajador de marte, estaban en el misterioso y oscuro espacio. de repente y tras un largo pero someticuloso estudio corporal de yasmín, los marcianos, dieron con la clave para matar a la princesa. así fue, que le colocaron un chip, que anuló sus poderes sobre naturales. de esta forma, sería más fácil matarla. al fín, el sueño de yasmín, se ha cumplido, ella estubo en el espacio, que era lo que quería en el salón del trono real. la nave nodríza, tocó tierra por fín, y se instaló en Ágrabah. la henorme puerta de la nave nodriza, se abrió de par en par. de repente el envajador marciano, dijo a la tripulación¡hemos llegado, a la tierra. no hay nada más que hablar, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. de repente todos los marcianos, salieron de su nave nodriza. si todos los marcianos, no fueran como el, no se que me podría pasar. cuando los marcianos pisaron la gran puerta de Ágrabah, y atrabesaron la frontera agrabíana, Aladdin les dijo¡alto, no podéis pasar, lo tenéis proibido. no queremos más ataques a niños inocentes, ya habéis causado vastantes destrozos por ahora.pero en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: aladdín? ahora los marcianos, son mis aliados, y no quieren atacar a nadie. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: y como estás tan seguro de ello? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: hemos forjado una tregua. verdad señor envajador? el envajador de marte dijo a la princesa yasmín: si señorita, hemos forjado una tregua muy bonita. en serio aladdín, dijo el envajador marciano: no queremos atacar a ninguna persona, ya que damos por olvidados los incidentes pasados en la capitál de Ágrabah, ayer, y antes de ayer. pero entonces aladdín dijo a Yasmín: si es cierto lo que dicen yasmín, podremos ser amigos. pero si van con palabra falsa para poder atacarnos sin que nos demos cuenta¡van listos! y por supuesto, habrá que matarlos a todos. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: yo espero que vayan con palabra verdadera, ya que hemos tenido que follar, mejor dicho, el envajador de marte, y yo hera su conegita de índias.aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: pero tu te has tirado al envajador de marte? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: sí? me he tirado al envajador de marte. aladdín dijo¡no es posible¡o sea¡que ahora encima, lo que nos faltaba! si no tuviéramos más problemas, encima tenemos que cargar con el niño extraterrestre, que te salga ahora. en ese momento el envajador marciano dijo¡kakakakakaka kaka kaa kakakakakakakaka kakaka ¡mars Attácks! de repente los marcianos, cogieron de nuevo las armas, y empezaron a disparar a millones de niños inocentes, abuelas, mujeres jóvenes, niñas, chicas adolescentes, ETC. la princesa yasmín dijo¡aparta aladdín¡esto ya pasa de castaña oscura! la princesa se disponía a lanzar sus terribles rayos contra la máquina marciana. pero para su desgracia, se topó conque tenía un chip incrustado en la carne, que no le dejó hacer nada. de repente el envajador marciano dijo: ka kakakakakaka ka kaaa kakaka ka ka kakakaka¡mars Attácks! en cuestión de segundos, el escuadrón marciano que escolta al envajador marciano, disparó sus armas láser contra la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, y la desintegraron del mapa de la tierra. aladdín dijo a los marcianos¡noooooooooooooooooó¡asesinooooooooooooós! los marcianos, arrasaron toda la ciudad de Ágrabah, mientras se preparaban para invadir Guesistán.

Capítulo 8. la invasión marciana en Guesistán.

los marcianos, arrasaron todo Ágrabah, hasta los cimientos. una vez terminado el trabajo, pusieron rumbo hacia Guesistán. mientras tanto, aladdín que sobrevivió al ataque de los marcianos, dijo al genio¡genio¡necesito que llames a la alfombra mágica, tenemos que ir hacia Guesistán! el genio dijo: y para que queremos ir hacia Guesistán? yago dijo al genio: yo te lo diré. Guesistán¡tiene casinos, me aré rico! el primate abú dijo a yago: no creo que puedas jugar a hacerte rico. pues los marcianos, avanzan hacia Guesistán, para destruirlo, como han hecho con Ágrabah. yago dijo a aladdín¡esos marcianos, son un peligro aladdín¡tenemos que pararlos como sea, o nos destruirán a todos! el genio dijo a aladdín: oye ¡al! sabes que tengo una forma para matar a esos marcianos de pacotilla? aladdín dijo al genio: deveras genio? el genio dijo a aladdín: si ¡al! es una forma vastante complicada, aunque efectiva. aladdín dijo al genio: y cual es? el genio dijo: necesitamos música en la que chillen los cantantes. aladdín dijo al genio: pues ala, adelante con la música. el genio dijo a aladdín: ahí está lo complicado, pues en este tiempo, no existe esa música. aladdín dijo al genio: y no hay alguna forma de conseguirla? el genio dijo a aladdín si te he dicho que es complicado, es que ¡es complicado! aunque, puedo ir al futuro, y comprarla. cosa que mira por donde, voy a hacer. aladdín dijo al genio: que tengas mucha suerte, genio. el genio dijo: gracias, aladdín. y diciendo esto, el genio, desapareció del pasado. aladdín dijo a yago¡yago, yago! pero abú dijo: ese loro del diablo¡se ha ido al club del nido del huevo! aladdín dijo¡mira que se lo dije¡no vamos a hacernos ricos¡pero no me hace caso! abú dijo a aladdín: lo dudabas, yago¡nunca hace caso! el solo piensa en hacerse rico,, y ¡tener mucho oro! aladdín dijo a abú¡abú¡busca a yago, y traemelo a mi presencia. en un santiamen, el primate, se alejó como alma que lleva el demonio, hacia el lugar de yago cuando el primate intentó a abrir la puerta del local, de repente uno de los muchísimos platillos, que aún no se han ido, aparecieron en la parte superior del edificio. tanto que es así, que el primate abú dijo a yago¡yago¡será mejor que dejes tus aficiones de ser rico¡y te vengas con nosotros a destruir a los marcianos! pero yago dijo al primate abú¡escucha primate¡yo me voy a ir con la princesa yasmín, y no contigo! pero el primate abú dijo a yago: la princesa yasmín¡ha muerto! los marcianos la mataron. mientras yago y abú discutían sobre los marcianos y su fortuna, aladdín, fue a abisar al sultán pastaldente, y le dijo¡sultán aldente¡me dirijo atí, porque los marcianos quieren atacaros a todos vosotros, como nos atacaron a nosotros! pero el sultán pastaldente dijo a aladdín¡tonterías¡lo que os pasa, es que queréis imaginaros cosas, para así quedaros con mi reino! aladdín dijo al sultán pastaldente¡eso es mentira! así que si queréis seguir diciendo necedades, mejor será que las digáis en otra ocasión, pues los marcianos, os atacarán de un momento a otro. efectivamente, aladdín, no se equivocaba. de repente el envajador marciano dijo: ha kakakakaka ka kakakakaka kakaka kaka¡mars Attácks! en ese momento, los marcianos sacaron el arma del platillo, y empezaron a disparar a guesistán, destruyendo a los ciudadanos de guesistán. y no solo eso. mientras destruían Guesistán, los marcianos, se estaban preparando para invadir, quirquistán. los marcianos, dijeron al sultán pastaldente: ka kakakakakaa ka kakakaka kaka kaa kakakaka¡mars Attácks! de repente, los marcianos, sacaron su harma láser, y fulminaron al sultán, igual que como lo hicieron con la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. una vez fulminado el sultán pastaldente, los marcianos acabaron con Guesistán, entero. después, pusieron rumbo hacia Quirquistán, como inicio de una nueva invasión.

Capítulo 9. la invasión de quirquistán, y Adganistán..

no había pasado ni siquiera un rato, desde la destrucción total de Ágrabah y Guesistán. cuando en la tranquila ciudad, de quirquistán? se empezaron a divisar las primeras máquinas marcianas, como símbolo de una nueva conquista. de repente el Rey mamut, dijo a su guardia¡guasir¡guasiiiiiiiiiir! el guardia guasir dijo a mamut: si alteza? el rey mamut dijo¡hay máquinas marcianas en el cielo de quirquistán! guasir dijo a mamut: si, es cierto, hay unas pequeñas máquinas marcianas en buestro cielo. pero de repente el palacio, comienza a temblar. y guasir dijo: quiero decir, que son enormes y malignas. mandaré que preparen a las tropas de guerra. aladdín, dijo a yago¡si la princesa yasmín, estubiera aquí¡les convencería para que dejaran esta estúpida guerra de una vez por todas! yago dijo¡escucha¡al¡los marcianos, mataron a la princesa yasmín! y sabes por qué? aladdín dijo a yago: pues seguramente, porque no quieren a nadie que les diga, que se detengan en sus planes de invasión de la tierra. no? yago dijo a aladdín: has acertado. entonces, si no quieren que haya ningún y para ellos asqueroso humano, no podemos hacer nada, contra ellos. solamente, si alguien ¡azulado con patas quisiera ayudarnos¡estaríamos salvados! pero ni siquiera ese genio de pacotilla, quiere ayudarnos en su ¡destrucción! abú dijo a yago: por que siempre eres tan negativo? no puedes ser mas positivo? yago dijo al primate: tu cállate, que no esta la cosa para bromas! el primate abú dijo a yago¡tu nunca tienes las cosas para bromas! y ¡eso ya me está cansando un montón! y sabes lo que hago yo cuando me artan? yago dijo a abú¡que haces tu cuando te cansas! abú dijo: me asusto. el loro yago dijo a abú¡va¡eres incorregible! aladdín dijo a yago: de todas formas yago, abú tiene razón. yo no te dije que no quería que te alejaras de donde estábamos nosotros? yago dijo a aladdín: si ¡al! pero resulta, que amí, me atrae el oro, y por eso quise ir a probar suerte al club del huevo del nido. abú dijo a aladdín: menos mal que pudimos encontrarle a tiempo. si nó los marcianos le habrían matado a él también, al igual que mataron a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. pero de entre las nubes una voz femenina y conocida dijo a abú: quien ha dicho que me hayan matado los marcianos? aladdín dijo¡yasmín¡estás viva! como es posible? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: verás ¡al! el envajador marciano, me ha implantado un chip, que anulaba mis poderes sobrenaturales. pero como mi diadema real. es más fuerte, pues ha conseguido anular el chip. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: pero que se supone que hace ese chip que te ha implantado el envajador? la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: nada más que anular mis poderes sobrenaturales. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: me alegro de que estés viva. yasmín dijo: yo también, me alegro. bueno, vamos a eliminar a esos marcianos de una vez por todas? aladdín dijo a la princesa: si tu quieres, podremos eliminarlos. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: de acuerdo ¡vamos allá! entonces la princesa yasmín dijo al genio¡genio! necesito algo con que poder destruir a los marcianos. pero nada, el genio, no contestaba. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: verás el genio, se ha hido al futuro, a buscar una música capaz de matar a los marcianos. la princesa yasmín, dijo a aladdín¡genial! y ahora que hacemos? aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: esperar a que el genio, vuelva del futuro con la música para poder destruirlos. yasmín dijo a aladdín: si pudieramos hacer algo mientras viene el genio, ten por seguro que lo hacía. mientras la princesa yasmín, aladdín y sus mascotas estaban hablando, los marcianos, atacaron a quirquistán, destruyéndolo por completo. después los marcianos, pusieron rumbo hacia Adganistán, y para así poder destruirla por completo, cosa que lograron con todo éxito. después fijaron el rumbo, hacia otra ciudad.

Capítulo 10. la destrucción de los marcianos, y yasmín tiene un nuevo ser.

mientras los marcianos atacaban en todas partes de Arabia, el genio de la lámpara, volvió del futuro, y dijo a Aladdín¡hola¡ya he vuelto del futuro¡y traigo una música para poder destruir a los marcianos, por todos los medios, que hemos fracasado. pero esta vez? no fracasaremos en nuestro intento de destrucción. aladdín dijo: perfecto genio¡vamos a por ellos! la princesa yasmín dijo al genio: espera genio, tengo algo que decirte, y quiero que lo oigas. el genio dijo a la princesa: adelante¡dime lo que me tengas que decir! la princesa yasmín dijo: verás resulta que yo he hecho el amor con el envajador marciano, y me ha metido semen dentro del coño. con esto te quiero decir, que voy a tener un hijo, muye pronto. el genio dijo¡no me digas¡tenemos que matarlo¡podría ser un marciano muy peligroso! la princesa yasmín dijo: no genio, porque vamos a matar a mi hijo? aladdín dijo a la princesa: pues, porque verás yasmín, ese hijo, que posiblemente si tengas, resulta que va a ser un extraterrestre, y ¡posiblemente! ahora nó, porque va a ser un bebé. pero¡posiblemente, pueda volverse contra tí, y contra nosotros! la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín¡no digas tonterías, no es ningún chaval malo, además si no está en contacto con los de su especie, no tiene porque ser malo. lo has oido? aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: puede que no sea marciano auténtico. pero si se le va a notar, que es verdoso, y va a salir deformado, como si fuera un marciano. la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: verás aladdín, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que un marciano, es una persona de marte? aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: no hace falta que me digas, lo que yo ya sé. pero un marciano, también es un extraterestre¡lo quieras, o no lo quieras! la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín y al genio: bueno¡pues me da igual como sea, pero no le váis a matar! el genio dijo a aladdín¡al! vamos a destruir a esos marcianos? aladdín dijo al genio: claro genio, vamos a destruirlos, para que no sigan atacando por cualquier sitio en el que estén. la princesa yasmín dijo: que ganas que tengo de que nazca mi hijo. pero nadie la hizo caso. aladdín y el genio de la lámpara, se pusieron en camino, hacia la vase marciana de la tierra, y allí, pusieron un disco de música, y la hicieron sonar por los altavoces. la música, comenzó a sonar. los marcianos, como no podían soportar la música, fueron muriendo poco a poco, mientras les estallaba la cabeza, y se volvían verdes. todos los marcianos del reino Árabe, fueron callendo al suelo muertos. las máquinas marcianas, perdieron el contról, y se estrellaron entre sí. al finál, los marcianos, quedaron destruidos, y la humanidad, se salvó. el genio y aladdín dijeron¡bien¡un punto a nuestro favor! mientras tanto, la princesa yasmín, estaba quejándose, porque había roto aguas. tumbada en la alfombra mágica, hizo fuerza hacia afuera, hasta que el niño nació. no hera un niño normal como los demás, si no que era un niño deforme y monstruoso. estaba entre color carne y verde, y estaba deformado. pero la princesa yasmín dijo con toda su alegría¡este es mi hijo nuevo! pero en ese momento yago, abú, aladdín ye el genio, volvieron al punto de partida y aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín: ese es tu hijo? la princesa yasmín dijo: sí? verdad que es precioso? el genio dijo: es ¡un marciano! abú dijo: lo que nos faltaba, un marciano en nuestro reino, y encima ¡nacido de una princesa! humana. el genio dijo: bueno, de todas formas, me parece un bebé muy gracioso. aunque está un poco deformado, sigue siendo un ser vivo. ¡de acuerdo¡quédatelo¡será de nuestra familia! entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a aladdín: y bueno. ya que el envajador marciano, ha muerto con todos los demás, te pregunto: quieres ser el padre de esta preciosa criaturita? aladdín dijo: por tí princesa yasmín, seré el padre, hasta de la luna. la princesa yasmín, dijo a Aladdín: me alegra oirte decir eso, Aladdín. pero como le vamos a llamar? aladdín dijo: he pensado que el nombre kilín, estaría muy bien. la princesa yasmín dijo¡de acuerdo! le llamaremos kilím. el genio dijo¡ho1 ¡que familia más tierna¡benid en torno amí. puedo husar al mono? el genio dio un beso al mono, y después dijo¡bag¡que asco de pelos! bueno, nos vamos a ¡Ágrabah! el genio reconstruyó todas las ciudades destruidas y aladdín y su pandilla, regresaron a Ágrabah. ya en Ágrabah, todo el mundo alabaron a aladdín, la princesa yasmín, el loro yago, el primate abú, el genio, y al hijo de la princesa yasmín y aladdín? kilín. el único marciano bueno, que hubo sobre la faz de la tierra.

FIN

derechos de autor por Mars Atácks. Warner Broders derechos de autor por la historia. javier Párraga Fernández.  
derechos de autor por Aladdín. Factoría disney's.

(C) copyrright corporation The Walt Disney Company 2004/2005. 


End file.
